the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Jim Henson Television
}} Jim Henson Television is the television production arm of The Jim Henson Company. Jim Henson Television has developed many creative shows over the span of four decades. Some of the more notable television programs produced by the Henson organization include: * Sesame Street (1969–present) – Children's musical television series produced by Children's Television Workshop (now Sesame Workshop). In 1969, the creator of Sesame Street asked Jim Henson to be on the show to improve the creativity of the show. On the show, Jim Henson portrayed characters Guy Smiley and Ernie. However, his biggest work came when he created and portrayed Kermit the Frog. Kermit is an iconic character and still remains popular today. Jim Henson's work on the show is one of the reasons why it is still popular today. * The Muppet Show''Legal rights owned by the Walt Disney Company after purchasing the rights and creative ownership for ''The Muppet Show characters, as well as Bear in the Big Blue House in 2004. http://www.jimhenson.com/muppets.php (1976–1981) – syndicated variety show. Due to Henson's success on Sesame Street, he was able to give his creations more exposure and get them discovered. In 1974, he created The Muppet Show, which lead to other characters being created such as Rizzo The Rat, Fozzie Bear, Ms. Piggy, Rowlf The Dog and many more. The show lasted for about nine years and the characters on the show still exist today. This show got a lot of popularity and the familiarity of Kermit the Frog to viewers helped the show. Guest stars even appeared on the show such as John Denver. * Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas (1977) – Christmas special produced for HBO * Fraggle Rock (1983–1987) – Children's musical television series produced for HBO This show was created by Jim Henson. It was a musical show that featured four types of characters: Doozers, Gorgs, Fraggles, and Silly creatures of outer space. * Jim Henson's Muppet Babies (1984–1991) – Animated children's television series * Jim Henson's Little Muppet Monsters (1985) – Animated/Live Action children's television series * The Tale of the Bunny Picnic (1986) – Television special * Jim Henson's The Storyteller (1987–1989) – Anthology series produced for ITV and NBC. * The Jim Henson Hour (1989) – Variety show produced for NBC. * Jim Henson's The Storyteller: Greek Myths (1990) – Anthology series. * Dinosaurs (1991–1994) – Sitcom produced for ABC. * Jim Henson's Secret Life of Toys (1994) – Limited-run series produced for the Disney Channel. * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss (1996–1997) – Live-action/puppet series produced for Nickelodeon * Bear in the Big Blue House (1997–2006) – Mixed live-action and animated series produced for the Disney Channel. this show was developed by Shadow Projects and the Jim Henson company that featured characters that would appeal to younger children. * Brats of the Lost Nebula (1998) – Computer Animated Series produced for Kids' WB!. * Farscape ** (1999–2003) – A live-action science fiction series for Sci Fi Channel, which it co-produced with Hallmark Entertainment. ** (2004) – A four-hour mini-series, Farscape: The Peacekeeper Wars for the Sci-Fi Channel. * It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie (2002) – Christmas movie featuring the Muppets * Jack and the Beanstalk: The Real Story – Mini-series * Animal Jam – (2003) – live-action puppet dance party, aired on TLC and Discovery Kids. References External links Television Category:Television production companies of the United States Category:Media companies of the United States Category:Entertainment companies of the United States Category:Companies with year of establishment missing